The Puppeteer
by IlliannaIsis613
Summary: Itex is back in Australia, The Flock doesnt know till they meet a girl named Rogue, who might be able to help or will her past make everything worse? Fax, Rogue/Iggy,Remich .. Pleaze read! OC, OP
1. Chapter 1

I remember hearing once that "ones past can shape ones future", that person was right

"B"

Disclaimer- no matter how bad I want to I don't own Max Ride(sniffles) Damn!!

Beta's PoV

I remember hearing once that "ones past can shape ones future", that person was right. My past no matter how many times I move, no matter how many times I change my identity, it does come back and that's why you all are now in serious danger. You must all think I'm kidding, I am sorry to say I'm not. If you want to keep reading, you can back out now and be safe, but if you read this next paragraph you are going to be told and shown secrets that if they get into the wrong hands can cause serious damage to you and to every form of life.

You all probably heard or read to many stories that have to deal with super humans and people with some sort of ability. Most of those stories are true, just made into fiction to be covered up to not tell the truth. Now I know what you think oh not another story, let's just walk away now, but what you don't know _**can**_ hurt you.

Mythology also just isn't a myth anymore, because scientists have now created what people like me call the"god" effect. Ahh see now your wandering what do I mean by people like me?

Well now I'll tell you and now my friend it is to late. I am what the scientists at Alpha Zi call a beta being although I'm not a beta I'm really an alpha being. Some scientists found the remains of the Grecian gods in ancient Greek hieroglyphs and decided that they were well enough preserved to extract DNA from and inject that DNA into young children and see if the children got the abilities and powers that the gods had. Unfortunately only about ¼ of the experimented on children survived because the DNA wouldn't fuse correctly. I lost my little sister, but according to every-one else she never existed. The scientists usually delete all the files on the failed experiments.

After my sister died I escaped from the horrible lab. I used a power that I had just recently developed to find a family without a child and put false memories into their mind so they would believe that I was their 16 year old teenager. I couldn't think of a name so I just went by "B" Semeras.

Max PoV:

I didn't know who this "b" chick was but according to Nudge we had to find her. I mean seriously what kinda name is "B". But now we are flying over some small town in Oregon just to look for a girl that could possibly tell us how to bring down Itex and what their latest schemes were.


	2. She turned into me!

Sorry ppl about last chapter being short and conflusing

**Sorry ppl about last chapter being short and conflusing. I hope this chapter clears some things up. Also not in this chapter but next you all might start to hate me .. Hmm forwarning Bang and Biggy. **

**Disclaimer: don't own m.r. do own B. and all her powers and soon to be evilness( laughs evilly. Also I don't own the Grecian gods, but do own a rat(not monkey hybrid)**

**Max POV: **

**So we get to this town in Oregon called Cannon. Yeah weird name for a town right, and with help of my lil Angel we all get enrolled in school so we can at least have a semi-normal life emphasis on "semi" while we find this "B" chick. **

**Also we go and rent a hotel two rooms one for me and the girls and the other for the boys. I figured I'd let them deal with the toilet seat. **

**Next I make sure all the kids are ready for school and tell them if anything goes wrong leave. And then I ship them off to their death.. No not really, but that's how it felt. **

**B's POV: **

**I knew them as soon as I saw them Max, Fang(note to self, holy shit he is fine**

**), and Iggy(also fine). They looked right at me! Ok I know this is really lame, but they are like my heroes. **

**She came and sat right by me. **

"**Hi, I'm Max, this is FNick, and our brother Aaron(Iggy) is in a different class.**

"**Uhh Hi I'm B.. I know exactly who you guys are.. but here is not a good place to talk" I whispered. **

**Fang's quick POV:**

**She was cute, no let me rephrase that she was hot, prettier than Max. **

**Max POV: **

**Ok, so we meet her, she isn't that bad looking not as pretty as me though, even if Fang is sitting there and literally drooling. She almost looked like me, she had dark red hair with brown streaks through it, also it wasn't totally flat like mine, she had tiny ringlets. She was also about 6' foot tall and weighed about a hundred and forty. **

**(quick authors note, B looks nothing like Me!!(tear)) **

"**When can we talk, and another question what kinda name is B?"I asked sarcasm in my voice. **

**B's POV: **

"**Some at lunch, I'll see you in line, but after school I'll walk with you and explain everything with the rest of the flock," I whispered. **

**So I had almost every class with them till lunch then we met up in line and sat at a table all the way in the back with Iggy joining us. **

**Max's POV: **

"**Iggy, this is B", I introduced them. **

"**Ok, now explain" I said. **

**B's POV: **

"**Ok, "B" stands for Beta, I was an experiment at the Itex in New York you guys blew up, but before you did me and about three other kids and a monkey/rat escaped, now I don't know where the other kids are, but the rat is still in my possession. **

"**Also I was injected with Grecian god genes I am Beta because I could never measure up to you Max, but my god was Zeus. **

**And like the gods I can turn myself into any living thing I please." **

**Max's POV: **

**She turned and looked to see if any-one was looking and right before my eyes, she turned into me. **

"**Whoa", both me and Fang said at the same time. **

"**What I wanna know", Iggy whined. **

"**She turned into me, Ig", I said. **

"**Oh, cool, can she also copy their voices, like Gazzy"? , Iggy asked. **

"**Yeah Ig," B said in my voice. **

"**Ok, so was that you or her", he asked. **

"**Her" I said. **

"**Creepy" Iggy nodded. **

**B's POV: **

**So that's what I showed them and now thinking I can use my power to my advantage. **

**But their going to see what else I can do after school and also be amazed. **

**I silently evilly laughed to myself. **

**Max's POV: **

**I don't like B's power she can use it in ways that can hurt us, or me and Fang. **

**Please submit review's!! **


	3. The B effect

Ok I have a question do you guys even think this is good cause if you do then at least I'll know and not think I'm wasting my time trying to be some writer apparently I'm not

_**Ok I have a question do you guys even think this is good cause if you do then at least I'll know and not think I'm wasting my time trying to be some writer apparently I'm not???????????????**_

_**Disclaimer- everyone who writes these fanfics know they do not own max ride and we all have to eventually face the cold hard facts. **_

_**Claimer- I do own B and everything about her and her life… Yeah!**_

**Max POV- After school-Hotel**

**Wow her wings were gorgeous they started off white, then yellow, then orange, to a light red, then to a dark maroon red. **

**I apparently wasn't the only one in awe, Angel had to go and touch them to make sure they weren't painted. Gazzy thought they looked like fire and asked If she was a pyro. **

"**No, but I can copy voices like you" she laughed. **

"**That's awesome!" he smiled. **

"**So maybe instead of B we should call you Flamer" I laughed and fell to the ground in hysterics. **

**Apparently I was the only the one who thought it was funny cause no one else was laughing and they were all staring at me with serious faces. It stayed that way till Nudge broke the silence. (No surprise there) **

"**Max, that isn't a nice way to treat her considering she has to help us defeat Itex," she looked at me sternly. **

"**Ok, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me guys, do you accept my apology B" I said trying to do my best at puppy dog eyes and failing miserably. **

**She smiled it was a smile that reminded me of one of the smiles that Fang barely gave me. **

**Creepy!! **

**B's POV: **

**She apparently thought she was a real class comedian cause she was laughing but no one else was. At least she apologized, I guess that's ok. I just never showed any one my wings before or than the white coats and Itex scientists. **

**I didn't mean to put the sadness in my smile, but apparently it showed. They all of suddenly came and gave me a group hug.. Note to self if I get to stay with them long enough talk to angel about reading my emotions. **

**All of them let go except Iggy and Fang. This apparently ticked Max off. **

"**I'm going to the store to get food and some clothes who wants to come with me"? she asked. **

**Angel and Gazzy went, but the three others stayed with me wanting to know more about who I am. **

"**Fine, but when I get you clothes you don't like don't complain", she said and took the siblings with her. **

"**Ok, when I read your file on the computer it said you had two abilities, we saw one and your wings, whats the other", Nudge started off by saying. **

"**Iggy is it ok if I use you as a subject it wont hurt, I promise" I asked. **

"**Sure", Iggy shrugged. **

**I took a mental picture of myself and put in the front to his Occipital Lobe. Then I put images of the hotel room and our school. **

"**Wow your beautiful" He smiled. **

"**What'd you do"? Fang asked. **

" **My other power is a more advanced version of Angel's, I can read minds take out memories, and insert more memories, that's how I convinced the family I am staying with to think that I was their real child", I said. **

"**Wow so are you going to teach Angel how to develop her powers like yours"? Nudge asked. **

"**No, actually its more like I cant, her power wasn't equipped to develop like mine" I said. **

**Fangs POV: **

"**Ok, so she's gorgeous what are we going to do, I have a problem of a jealous Max and you well are you still seeing Ella"? Fang asked Iggy. **

"**No, we agreed that it was just a little too weird because Max was her sister and I was technically considered as Max's half brother" Ig sadly smiled. **

"**Ok we'll even it out you can date her first, and if that don't work we can switch you can deal with Max for a little while while I try it with her, k" I laughed. **

"**Are you serious"? Iggy asked. **

"**Ya", I said. **

**I was laughing at myself I had never liked some one other than Max, but she was somehow mysterious and mesmerizing. I liked her and so did Ig so I'd figured since I had Max I would give Iggy first tries. **

**Please Review I need to know if you guys like it!!!!!!! **


	4. authors note

Annoying authors note… Should I bring in the other experiments

_**Annoying authors note… Should I bring in the other experiments?**_

_**And if I do should I make them as bad guys working for the School?**_

_**Oh and one more question if I do bring them in I need some help on powers so I do repeat powers from other stories..**_

_**Please tell me what you think in my reviews I would be nice to know.. **_

_**Thanx **IlliannaIsis** **_


	5. The others

I didn't know if you guys wanted me to add them in, but I did and guess what you're not going to find out about Arai's power till I figure out a way to make them all meet

_**I didn't know if you guys wanted me to add them in, but I did and guess what you're not going to find out about Arai's power till I figure out a way to make them all meet!!!! Haha I am evil read If you want to know!(disappears vinto smoke while does the witch laugh) Ehhhheeeehhheee!!!!!!!1**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own M.R. or Greek god names. Also my friend Steven came up with some of Toah's character. **_

_**Claimer- I own B, Emich, most of Toah, Arai & Eos (don't own names) **_

**Authors POV:**

**Max, Angel, and Gazzy came back. Max seemed to be in a good mood. Max didn't know if she liked shopping or not, she decided she was indifferent to it. **

"**Max, do you mind if I stayed with you tonight, my parents wont mind, I just want to be with people I can be myself with," B asked. **

"**Sure since its Friday, but Angel and Gazzy you need to be in bed by nine, got it," Max said like a mother. **

"**Yes," they said in unison. **

"**But B we gotta find you a name" Max laughed. **

**B smiled she was with the coolest kids ever and she was so at home with them. It felt good to belong. **

"**Iggy, Fang, Nudge come get your clothes, and Iggy can you start on dinner?" Max said and asked. **

"**Iggy, I know dinner is sorta your thing, but can I help somehow or watch?" B asked shyly. **

"**Yeah, sure," Iggy said. **

"**She has another power Max," Nudge said as she pulled Max aside. "She has a more advanced version of Angels, no only can she read minds, but put in memory and images and take them out, she did it to Iggy and he knows what she looks like, Max a power like that its friggin amazing, oh I wish I had it". **

"**Its also dangerous, will Angel's power become that powerful?" Max asked. **

"**She says its not likely, unless Angels power evolves on its own, but Max I like her she doesn't seem false like Sam or Max 2", Nudge told their leader. **

**Max's POV: **

**I glanced over to where Iggy and B were standing they were laughing. B seemed to brighten up a bit since they got there. I need to talk to B alone, I thought. I decided I'll take her flying after dinner and see what kinda person she really is. **

"**You look so sexy when you think especially at dusk", Fang snuck up behind me and made me jump. **

"**God, don't do that and stop being a teen, we have to keep it G-rated", I joked. **

"**Aww, but I don't wanna", Fang wimpered.**

**God he can be a real pain in the wings sometimes. "Wad youd do just hit puperty or something?' I laughed. **

"**Who knows?'' he shrugged and walked away. **

"**Uhh, Max I have something to tell you" B said. **

"**Huh?" I grunted. **

"**I sorta lied, I do know where the other experiments like me are, and I think if we want to take down Itex and the School we'll need them" she mumbled. **

"**First, I wanna know were they are and what they can do," I said taking control again. **

"**They're spread out far we'll have to fly a lot but I'll be worth it", B said. **

**B's POV:**

"**The first ones Emich, he is currently in Taos, New Mexico, he has wings like a hawk, but his power is dangerous, he is Mister electricity man, hes also my age,16", I started off. **

"**How are we going to prevent him from frying us?" Max asked.**

"**He trusts me I know. Next we have Toah and Eos. Toah has navy blue tipped wings and is 14 and Eos has grey wings and is 5. They are biological brother and sister, they live in Annapolis, Maryland. Eos controls weather and Toah controls water, which explains his wings". **

"**Ok, not bad" Max laughed. **

"**Now, the last one is the one that's the hardest Arai is dangerous she's nine and has black wings with purple tips. She lives on the Gold coast of Australia, " I said purposely advoiding her power. **

"**What's her power?" Nudge asked. **

"**I'd be better if I didn't tell you", I said sternly. **

**Angel gasped, damnit Angel stay out of my mind.**__

_**Is it true, what you say about Arai?**_

**Yes Angel, but please don't tell the others. **

_**Ok B I swear, not until you wanna tell them, it would be better if they didn't know. **_

**Thank you sweetie. **


	6. Arai

Disclaimer: Yes I have finally stolen Maximum Ride from James Patterson, little did she know he was right behind her

_**Ok so just to put everyone at ease B and Fang are not going to hook up, but Max might do a little flirting with Emich… And no offence to anyone, but if you don't like it then oh well I could have way worse going on. **_

_**Disclaimer: Yes I have finally stolen Maximum Ride from James Patterson, little did she know he was right behind her.. he puts the tranquilizer gun to her rats cage.. "Do you know how hard it was to find you, now hand me back my rights to Maximum Ride or you rat will get it".. I give him back Maximum Ride.. "We'll meet again James! **_

_**Claimer- B, Emich, Toah, Eos, and Arai are mine ha at least I have them.. Haha James you will never beat me!!!! **_

**Max's POV: **

**We (the flock and B) decided we were going to look for them during Christmas break. That would give the kids a long time in school so we could all extend our knowledge, but I mean it wasn't like we weren't already smart enough.. Ok well most of us were smart, I didn't know if B's flight or fight response was as keen as ours, but I guess we'd eventually see soon just not to soon, I hoped. Any way so B and Angel had been doing a lot of planning in each others head it's kinda cute to see Angel's face light up every time one of them got an idea. I guess it was good for Angel to have another psychic person around. **

"**Hey, Max I want you to know that I'm not trying to take the flock away from you or anything, I just like you guys cause I can show off my wings and use my powers freely around you guys", B told me one day. **

"**Don't worry its ok, I know how you feel ", I laughed. **

**I all of sudden liked her after that day she was like a little kid not knowing what was ok with her powers and when to use her wings. She knew how to fight though that I was surprised at. She told us at the School they made go through training courses, like what they did to Angel; also I guess she took gymnastics. So she was pretty good at fighting. She also knew how to swoop down really well and dive bomb. **

**She had been with u for about a month now and with out showing any signs of leaving or betrayal, I decided it was time to officially inaugurate her into our flock. **

"**Will all the peeps please sit their butts and shush", I sat on the hotel bed along with Fang, with every one else on the floor. **

"**I have officially decided to allow B join the flock, anyone who objects please say "goat cheese", I announced in my judge voice. **

**No one said it. **

"**Ok the from here on out B will be given or choose her nickname, and on the nights she spends the night she will be allowed to do the stack, all in favor say Ahhh", I said laughing at my weird sayings. **

**We all said Ahhh. **

**Arai POV: **

**I didn't know where else to go I tracked her by her scent. Everyone I touched leaves a certain scent that is if I don't kill them. I know that sounds all vampirish, but whatever I just traveled over 15,000 miles just to get help. I am only nine you know what kind of physical stress that put my body though I haven't done that in years, since B bailed me and the others out. Mean less to say I need to find B because she is the only one who can, help me.**

**B POV: **

**It's been about three days since I was officially brought into the group they even met my parents, who now want to have a big Thanksgiving dinner with them, but that isn't for weeks. Tomorrow is Halloween and guess what were all painting our faces and going pretty much as ourselves, except Angel whose going as an Angel. **

**I still haven't decided my nickname, but the group is really trying t o help me with it apparently Max is ok with me and Iggy, even though at first she thought he should still be with Ella. **

**I was sitting and watching T.V. with Iggy and Nudge, when all of sudden I felt a really weird presence. I stood up and went and opened the door, Isaw Arai passed out on the hotel hallway in front of the door. **

"**Nudge, help me, but don't touch her skin", I yelled. **

"**Who is it?" Iggy asked. **

"**Arai" was all I could say. **

**We laid her on the bed, she looked filthy, and completely whipped out. I searched her mind and found out exactly what she had done. **

**I gasped and pulled back almost falling, thankfully Iggy caught me, and I sobbed into his shirt. When I had finally pulled myself together, he asked "What happened and don't lie to me". **

"**We need the whole flock here, there's something I think it's time for you to know" I sighed and decided to tell Angel to hurry. **

_**Max says she wants to know why. **_

**Because an important matter has come up and I need all of you present. **

_**Max says we'll be there in a few. **_

**Max's POV: **

"**I am going to be pissed if you tell me that you're working for the school" I growled. **

"**No, it's a lil more complicated than that, but I would never do that I care about you guys too much" B whispered. **

"**Then what is it?" I asked with annoyance. **

"**Go look on your bed" B pointed to the room. **

**I walked into the room and saw a little girl that looked a little older than Gazzy, I walked back out. **

"**Who in the hell is that and what the hell is she doing in my room?" looking at B. **

"**Arai, she followed my scent, and it led her here", B said. **

"**From Australia, and your scent?" I asked her confused. **

"**Long story, but I'm going to need you to be patient", B sighed. **

"**Well you got all night honey," I told her. **

**B's POV: **

"**To cut the story short**__**she was one of the kids I helped break out of the school, then she kinda just vanished I tracked her with my mind to the Gold Coast of Australia. Arai's power is dangerous and she became overwhelmed and ended up killing half of the Coast by accident", I was worried the look on Max's face scared the hell out of me. **

"**Why did you bring that monster here, are you trying to get us killed?" Max yelled at me. **

"**If you don't mind I'd like to explain myself" Arai said sleepily. **

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__


	7. Afight and a kiss

_**Ok so to all my fans I need your help with B's nickname and even though Max is currently mad at her she will remain the flock. So if you have any suggestions please tell me. Oh and forewarning there is cusing… Lol and a little make our scene.**_

_**Disclaimer- I am currently typing in a shack in the middle of no where James Patterson is currently looking for me again.. It helps to be psychic. **_

_**Claimer- You know I own everyone who isn't in the original series. **_

_**Arai's POV: **_

**God, this Max chick was freakin bossy I wasn't even aloud to talk, but her and B were going at it. I felt sorry for B I was the one who put her in this mess, I should go, I thought. **

_**Don't, this was long time coming sweetie, I know Max everythings just been too normal for her and she cant stand it.**_

**Are you the one they call Angel? **

_**Yea, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you thoughts but you fascinate me, but your so sad. **_

**Yeah, it kinda comes with the unfortunate gift.**__

_**But you could help us kill the whitecoats. **_

**I know but if don't learn to control it I could kill you all in the process, that's why I came to B, she knows how to guide it so it affects only one person or the people I am trying to kill. **

_**Oh**_

"**Max, please quit she had a reason she knew how you would act, the girl needs B's help and she can help us", Angel yelled at Max. **

"**Trust a killer, I think not". Max snorted. **

"**Fine I'll take her with me" B stood up and got ready to leave. **

"**B don't, stay at your parents with her and I'll come and visit you every day", Iggy I think said. **

"**Ok thanks Iggy, Arai come we'll go to my parents house" B beckoned me and we walked out. **

**Iggy's POV: **

"**Fucking A Max, I finally get over your sister with a girl that is like us and understands what we have to do, and you fucking take her away from me" I yelled at our leader and walked out of the room. **

"**I'm going with Iggy", heard Angel say and follow me. **

**Max's POV: **

"**Great, just friggin great I hate doing this to them, do you think I overreacted?" I asked Fang half expecting not to get an answer in return. **

"**Yeah", He said. **

"**Well the hell did you expect me to say?" I yelled at him. **

"**You could've listened to their side and heard Arai's part of the story", He yelled back. **

**Holy shit Fang just yelled at me, but he didn't just at anyone, me, he yelled at me. He's frickin scary when he yells. And he's eyes turn black. I was scared I didn't know what to say after that. I sat down on the bed speechless. **

"**Ummm", then I just started crying I acted like an idiot, I knew what I did, and I needed to fix it. **

"**I'm going to talk to her, but I need to tell Iggy and Ang I'm sorry, can you guys forgive me. I looked up at Fang, Nudge, who was surprisingly quiet this whole time, and at Gazzy who was just staring at me. **

"**What did you do to us?" Nudge asked. **

"**I know you guys liked her too, I'm just so scared of losing you all to her", I cried. **

"**Max, we are your flock, and just because some girl comes and we like her doesn't mean she's going to replace you" Fang muttered. **

"**I think what he's trying to say is yeah we forgive you, now go and apologize your heart out to Iggy, Angel, B, and Arai", Nudge laughed. **

"**Ok, do you think you guys could handle yourselves till I get back", I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. **

"**Yeah we got cable" Gazzy laughed. **

"**K, I'll be back", I said and walked out the door. **

**B's POV:**

**They must've followed me because now I had Iggy walking by my side and Angel was talking with Arai. I walked into my house, it was deserted. There were papers all over and the furniture was torn. They got them, they got the closest thing I had to parents and they took them. They were going to pay. **

"**Oh my god, B, I'm so sorry", Iggy said. I must've self consciously put the pictures of my house into his mind. **

"**We cant wait till break anymore, guys", I said wanting to cry, a tear escaped, freaking great now their all going to think I was a crybaby. Surprisingly Iggy took me into his arms, and I cried into his shirt got it felt so good to have him hold me. **

"**Angel, Arai go and search the rest of the house", Iggy ordered them. **

**They went, leaving us alone. **

"**Did you do that on purpose?" I asked still streaming tears down my cheek. **

"**Yeah", He wiped the tears from my eyes, cupped my chin and kissed me so softly I felt like I was going to melt into him. He now had me against the wall and we were passionately making out, when I felt we had an audience. **

"**Umm, babe, we have an audience", I laughed and pointed. **

**We turned around and sure as shit there was Angel and Arai giggling. **

"**Did you enjoy the show?, I aksed. **

"**Hmmhmm", they giggled some more.**

"**What did you guys find?" Iggy asked. **

"**There wasn't any blood, but it looks like their was a struggle in the main bedroom, oh and we found this in B's bedroom", Arai giggled and held up a picture of me and Iggy holding eachother, it was a picture I drew. **

**I immediately took it out of her hands. "I'm surprised they didn't look at this", I said. **

"**They probably didn't think it was Iggy since you didn't draw the wings", Arai suggested. **

**Max showed at the door and knocked and opened it. "Listen, I'm sorry to all you guys, I should've heard you story Arai and I should've never went off on you… Max's voice trailed off as she looked around. "Uhh did you guy's have a fight?" **

"**No, we have to go and get the others and leave we need to go get Emich, Toah, and Eos we can't wait anymore", I said. **

"**Oh, ok well leave tonight", Max said**


	8. Me, B, and new Fang

_**Ok sorry I know this story is starting off slow, but haha, it has finally got a plot. I still need help with B's nickname, please I'll love whoever gives me an idea forever, plus I'll throw in some cyber peanut m&m's or cookies and cream bars if you help me!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer- I am still sitting in a cold damp basement in the middle of nowhere typing this. James's coneys have not found me yet( Remember this whole plot is in my weird currently hyper off of my azz(no thanks to peanut m&m's) brain which causes me to be really strange and blonde). **_

_**Claimer- B, Arai, Emich, Toah, Eos… Enough with the ranting its story time, baby… whoohoohoohoweee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YEA! **_

_**Max's POV: **_

**Angel, Arai, and Nudge were all talking in the back of the formation. Me, B, Iggy and Fang were in an arrow type formation ready to attack if any flyboys were going to try to get to Arai. I guess now she was our main objective, if we lose her were dead. **

"**Umm, Iggy" I heard B say.**

"**Yeah?" He responded. **

"**I kinda have some history with Emich, and I thought I should tell you in case it came up you know" She said. **

"**Oh, what kind of history?" I looked over, hmm maybe this was going to get juicy. **

"**We were dating for a couple of months until I decided we needed to go our separate ways. I helped him and the others get a home away from each other thinking we would never see each other again, but now we need them and now I'm scared", she said, I think she was on the verge of tears.**

"**I'm not going to leave you, B", he said and mid flight pulled her to him. **

"**Aww, isn't that cute" Fang whispered in my ear. **

"**Ya, sure whatever" I mumbled. **

"**Is the great Maximum Ride jealous?" Fang laughed, it was scary he was getting a little more socialable everyday, I wonder what was up with him. **

"**And the strong silent one is talking", I retorted back. **

"**I am tired of being silent Max, I want people to know what I am feeling, but only when I want them to, and Max…" **

**I cut him off "There's a small town down there with a Mcdonald's we'll eat there and start up again". **

**They all started slowly descending, I looked for a clearance there was a strip mall we could go behind. **

"**Strip mall guys" I pointed. **

**B's POV: **

**We ordered like 20 Big Mac's and 10 large fries, with large pops and sat down in the play area. Angel, Gazzy, Arai, and Nudge (even though she was a year over the limit) went to go play. I would've thought that since it was a small place they would avoid it, but they were enjoying themselves. **

**I had fun teasing Iggy with fries, I would go to feed it to him then pull my hand away. He finally got tired of not having fries, so he stole mine. **

"**Hey jerk give them back", I laughed. **

"**You're calling me a jerk, you know what, just for that, I am going to shove the whole thing in my mouth" He did to, just without the cardboard. **

**I put on my best frowny puppy eye face and complained to Max,"Max, he stole my fries". **

"**Oh my god you two are just like a bunch of eight year olds" She sighed and rolled her eyes. **

"**Hey I take offence to that", Gazzy said. **

"**Sorry Gazzy" she smiled and ruffled his hair. **

**I elbowed Iggy "Jerk ". **

**He found my arms, grabbed them, pulled me to him and kissed me. **

"**Jeez you two get a room, or better yet go to the Lowes across the way and see if you can get anything that could possibly help us" Max said. **

"**K, but Max its not a Lowes it's a rancher place", I sarcastically said. **

"**I don't care just go", She sighed and gave me the death glare. **

**Iggy and I went while she and Fang stayed. **

_**You know you need to do something to loosen her up, I thought to fang.**_

**Like what, I can't even think of how to talk to her, most of the time, I try to be romantic and she just blows it off like she doesn't even like me.**__

_**Oh, she digs you trust me she's just to focused to realize that she's blowing you off.**_

**Really how do you know this?**

_**Uhh, duh I read thoughts hun, when we go to a hotel sneak into her room and tell what you feel.**_

**I don't know…**__

_**Do it, trust me, oh yeah and to give you help she has this whole shower fantasy that she's been wanting to do. **_

**Max, nah..**__

_**Uhh yeah she's a teen and even though were weird ass mutants, we still want everything that a normal human would, even though it is so much cooler to have wings.**_

**Ok I'll try**__

_**Atta boy we'll be back soon.**_

**Max's POV: **

**They ended up buying beef jerkey, band aids, a pocket knife(coughs "Iggy" cough cough), and some rope. Don't know what the rope was about but ok. **

**My plan was to fly to Arizona spend a couple of days with mom, and Ella. Oh, yeah and not letting Ella or Iggy know that the both of them have other people in their lives luckily this was only for a night. **

**Great, Max why didn't you think of this earlier? **

_**I'll stay off of Iggy I swear, oh and I wont tell him about ella's bf.**_

**Around here we consider that eavesdropping.**

_**Sorry, but I have been trying to get my mind off of Emich and your thoughts are much more fascinating than the others. **_

**It's ok, I get it. Why did they take your parents, they didn't know about your abilities and wings did they?**

_**No, but Eloraine Semeras, my mom, was a vet, maybe their using her as help and a hostage.**_

**Oh ok, that would make perfect sense. **

_**I have put you guys in danger, they really want Arai and me. **_

**Ya, but your one of us now.. **

**Dr. Moms house: **

**The tension was tight, I didn't know if we would be able to survive, Nudge was having issues keeping her mouth shut. Arai and B were hiding up in my room most of the time. Iggy was helping mom cook a large dinner. And Ella after seeing us and staying for a while went to "Lyn Dee's house", everyone knew except Iggy. **

**God I didn't know who I felt more sorry for Iggy or B? **

"**Dinners ready" Mom called. **

**We all ate silently. That was the first. Iggy and B sat together holding hands and stroking each others legs. Arai and Angel sat together, Gazzy sat on the other side of Iggy, and Nudge sat next to mom, leaving me and Fang sitting next to each other. The sating arrangements were just fanfreakintastic. **

"**Max, Fang can you help me with the dishes?" mom said as soon as everyone was done. **

**We both moaned and said "sure".**

"**Max, I know what's going on between Iggy and B" she said.**

"**Oh, it was that obvious?" I asked wondering if she spotted the sarcasm in my voice.**

"**Ya, you haven't told him about Ella yet have you?" She asked. **

"**Nope and Ella doesn't know about Iggy, and please don't tell her" I said. **

"**I won't, but I don't remember any experiments like B or Arai when I was there" she frowned.**

"**Well their powers are very real, I know I saw them with my own eyes, except for Arai's though." **

"**It must've been at a different lab, then but not the one in California" mom thought out loud. **

**Fang walked out. **

"**What about you two?'' mom asked. **

**I felt my cheeks go red, "Umm there is nothing, right now, I love him, but can't be with him" I whispered and finished drying the dishes, the walked away before mom said anything more.**

**B? **

_**Yea? **_

**I need to talk to you.**

_**M'kay. **_

**You need to tell Ig about Ella.**

_**Why?**_

**Because you need to know what he feels.**

_**Ok, I' ll tell him.**_

"**Fang" I mumbled.**

"**Mhmm" he responded. **

"**I want to tell you something" I sighed. **

"**Yeah" he looked at me, he looked like a god in the moonlight.**

"**I love you, you know that right?" I told him. **

"**Yeah, and I love you too" He smiled. **

**Then the other two lovebirds came out and joined us. **

_**He said he already figured, but he still cares about her, but likes me.**_

**He'll love you don't worry. **


	9. Not chappie

**Quick little note: **

**SORRY! For the last chapter I kinda thought it was a good idea at the time, but apparently it didn't go so well with others. **

**I really wish I had a nickname for "B"… so I am on a hiatus or striking until I get ideas for her nickname . **

**IF ANY OF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLZ TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS OR E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Please review and tell me your ideas criticism is key… and Ideas are welcomed. I will give credit to ideas!! **

**Thanks to all who review and reviewed.. **

**Love you all dudes and dudettes, **

**Illiannaisis613**

**P.S. New thing if any one wants to guess the meaning behind my screenname, and gets it right, I will give a cookie or peanut m&m's to(puts a handful of M&m's in her mouth)**


	10. Emich

_**AN: I have finally figured out B's nickname!!! It might be corny to you guys but idc I think its cool. Anyway this chapter is going to be told from Emich's POV. Thanks to all my fans.. Oh and this time I am not hyper yay so its normal. Oh and I still apologize about last chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I finally got tired of staying in the basement, so J.P. owns Max again…. Sorry Max I do love you I just didn't think the bad hygiene was worth it..**

**Claimer: You all know who I own!XD**

**The nightmare never ends**

**Emich's POV:**

**I was running again for the hundredth time in the hour. I was starting to wheeze and slow time, and then they'd electrocute me. I laughed every jolt they gave me started me up again; stupid fools don't even know my power. **

**Tanya the director's right hand gal finally got tired of me not suffering. **

"**Send him to her, she'll be able to scare him into compliance" she looked at me in disgust. I blew her a kiss, and she almost screamed, but I couldn't resist. **

**I knew exactly who they were talking about to. She was their prized possession under Max and Fang. They called beta or the more common name was Rouge. Omega wanted her. Hell I even wanted to get to know her. They constantly had to have a lock on the place and constantly checked everyone's I.D.'s cause of her. I guess she was a morpher with wicked bad mental abilities. Yay! I would finally get to see what all the commotion was.**

**She looked like she was ready to kill them, not me. She was gorgeous, a type of girl I knew had mysteries to add to her dark demeanor. I liked her already. **

_**I advise you to keep your comments to yourself.**_

**Ohh, you can hear that?**

_**And read it, now listen I don't give a fuck who you are, but your going to help me break out of this place, got it? **_

**Ohh yes Miss Beta (I bowed in real life). The dumb scientists left the room thinking that she was "Subjecting me to their will". **

_**Listen I have three other kids to find I need you to help me find them tonight.**_

**But why tonight?**

_**No ones going to be paying any attention to anything I'll attack when they come to check on me for the last time of the night I advise you do the same. **_

**What about the three others?**

_**I already have their location I'll put the coordinates in your head of the brother and sister, but the third will have to be knocked out with consent, something only I can do properly. Now Emich walk out of her like a zombie and I will tell you what to do after that. **_

**That's when I wake up. Her voice still fresh in my mind like that bond we built that day stayed, and the love we felt for another enhanced it. I remember all the joy we had, but it was to quickly token away from us. **

**After Max blew up the school, erasers and flyboys were everywhere and that's when we decided to split. Toah and Eos were the first to stay behind because they felt the place they were at fit them, so with Rouge's help they found a family and tried to be normal. **

**After that Arai started to flip so Rouge decided it was time for her to be normal to, but away from everyone dangerous or not so a small town in Australia was the best for her, even though she didn't want to separate from Rouge. Unfortunately Rouge erased Arai's memory of her and left her there I never saw my poor dark goddess cry so much before.**

**She broke my heart by saying that to be with me reminded her to much of the broken family she had and with her help I found myself in the quiet little town of Taos, wishing to see her again. **

**B's or a.k.a. Rouge's POV: **

**He has had the same dream about me for some nights now; I think he can sense me here somehow. I guess I can't escape my past for much longer. It's been two days since we've been here and Max is starting to get on my case about time. I just don't want to hurt them or Iggy, but I don't want to hurt Emich either. **

"**If you don't go and talk to him then I will" Max looked at me for the twentieth time today. **

"**Fine, I'll go, but for now I think it should just be me and Arai, got it?" I looked like I hadn't got sleep in days and that's just mainly because I haven't, I've been taking all the night watches to think and sometimes Iggy, Fang, or Max will come and try to assure me that I will be ok, but I know that it's all going to come tumbling down on me. **

"**B…" Iggy started. **

"**I remember now I had a nickname at the school and when we were all alone Emich and I" I saw Iggy flinch. **

"**What was it?" Nudge asked. **

"**Rouge" I was staring at the floor while I kinda whispered it, It brought back so many memories, I almost started crying again. **

"**Ohh that's an awesome name, I like it" Nudge exclaimed. **

"**Yea, its kind of mysterious and dark" Iggy laughed. **

"**Kay, I think B has her nickname, from now on she shall be known as Rouge", Max said in her announcer voice. **

"**Yay!'' they all said. **

"**Rouge I am going to go with whether you want me to or not, I'm not going to let you fight this personal battle by yourself", Iggy whispered into my ear. **

"**I know" I whispered back. **

**Emich's POV: **

**I could see her flame colored wings in the distance. I felt her coming for quite some time; I just didn't know how long it would be until she mustered herself into seeing me. I saw her with Arai and another person, a boy.**

**She stopped and kissed him right outside of my door. Wait, it wasn't some small kiss either. Were they together? How could she already move on with some red haired punk with a large wing span? She was never this careless to just fly out in public. I was going to kill him then attempt to yell at her for being an idiot. **

**Rouge(b)'s POV: **

**He comes stomping out of his house looking pissed, just friggin great. **

"**Yo, Emich it's been a while, eh?" I try to play it cool considering I know I am so going to get man bitched out.**

"**Who in the fuck is this and what the hell are you thinking flying out in public like that?" What'd I tell you, he just saw me for the first time in a couple of years and he's already cuzing. (I think he's man PMSing)(Oh, and the sarcasm is a sign of extreme nervousness).**

"**My new boyfriend, I met them E, I met Max and her flock, this is Iggy, he's like us" I explained to him or tried to. **

"**It's been two years, two fucking years, Rouge of you not talking to me, it has been hell I have been worried about you since we separated, and now you come to me wanting help, while flaunting your new preppy ass boyfriend in front of me" He was still yelling. **

"**I'm not a prep" Iggy yelled. **

"**So what, did I not mean anything to you Rouge?" He looked at me almost in tears. **


	11. Lust, Lies, tampering& EVIL

_**AN: Ok so this chapter leads up to the plot, I swear.**_

_**Disclaimer: We all have fantasies, so JP takes the cake on Max Ride.**_

_**Claimer: This the part were I get to brag ready…. well you all already know. **_

**Lies, Tampering, Lust, Evil:**

**Rouge's POV: **

**After that question I didn't know what to say. I trick his mind into thinking it was night and put him to sleep. Then I knocked out all the memories after I broke up with him. I'd figured I'd tell him that the School got him and I didn't know cause it was over seas in Australia where I picked back up Arai(not mentioning what she did). There we met Max and the flock, who helped me save him, and sprouted a lil romance with Iggy. My story added up. **

**I didn't feel like Arai killed all those people though, that force would have put her in a coma for a while. Though she was tired, but that's just because she flew a few thousand or so miles to come see me. I think Itex had something to do with this wipeout of people. I needed to research. **

"**Fang, can I borrow your laptop" I asked we were now in a hotel in Santa Fe. **

"**Umm, no, but tell me what your going to look up and I can find it for you" He said. **

"**Google Earth Gold Coast, Australia, and spot any plain buildings or suspicious buildings for me please" I asked. **

"**Can I ask why?" Arai asked. **

"**A suspicious feeling" I said. **

**A couple hours later Emich woke up. **

"**Where in the hell…" **

"**With me" I whispered in his ear. **

"**Oh, what happened?" He asked, groggily. **

"**They took you away Em back to the school, a new one where Arai was. They put you through torture, you don't remember it cause I had to wipe some of your memories, you were having nightmares", I explained to him. **

"**Oh, that explains the headache", He laughed. **

**I smiled. **

"**Who are they?" He asked clearly pointing to Max and the others. **

"**Their Max's flock, that tall dark haired girl that's Max, the one next to her is Fang, the tallest one is Iggy, Gazzy is next to him. Then Angels short girl next to Arai and that's Nudge on the right", I pointed. **

"**Oh cool" he laid back down. **

**I left him there with them watching him. I went to the other room and stripped down to my underwear and laid down also. I was halfway asleep when some one came into the room, and laid next to me.**

**He started kissing me, first on the mouth, surprisingly my lips responded. Then he went to my neck, slowly he went down to were my bra was. **

"**Iggy, no, I cant", I said, and turned to face him. **

"**Ok, I'm sorry" he said.**

"**No its ok, but I don't wanna mess up the relationship we have", I told him.**

"**Ok", He was still laying next to me with his shirt off, I put my head on his chest and fell asleep. **

**Max's POV: **

**I knew that Ig and B were together alone, but I didn't mind. B told me before she fell asleep that they didn't do anything. I didn't feel quite comfortable calling her Rouge just yet. It was an odd nickname, but it was cool. **

**I sat there watching Emich with Fang. Emich wasn't exactly bad looking. He had blonde spiked hair with white tips, he had gold eyes, he was tan and tall, and even though Fang didn't want to admit it he had real, nice, bird looking wings. **

**Fangs POV:**

**I want his wings!!!!!!!! Ohh and damn him if he takes Max away, I'm going to have to kick his ass! **

"**Max, the other night, before we got interrupted you were going to say some thing else were you not?" He asked eyebrows slightly lifted up. **

"**Oh, yeah, but its not important now", I halfway lied. **

**We were sitting next to each other on the couch; she kind of fell lightly into me, and smiled. **

"**If you love me kiss me", I told her. **

**She leaned up and pressed her red full lips into mine, and for a moment she was all mine. My hand was in her hair and the other was on her stomach. She got on top of me and moved her hands up into my shirt. Mine did the same. I had her pinned on the couch me on top of her. I kissed her all over, her neck, belly button, sides, hips, and slowly slid her shirt off, and unfastened her bra. She lifted mine over my head. And there we were half naked, two trying to become one. **

**Max's POV:**

_**Max, they're coming.**_

**Who, Angel?**

_**Erasers, and Omega.**_

"**Oh, shit" I said. **

"**What"? Fang looked at me. **

"**Erasers and Omega" I put back on my bra, and put back on my shirt. **

**He did the same, but not needing the bra. He woke up Emich. **

**B **

_**Unh?**_

**Erasers! Oh and Omega.**

_**Shit! **_

**Yeah so hurry**

_**Ok**_

**Omega's POV: **

**There they were standing together. My assigned mate, and the fuck up she was dating. He was going down; I saw everything that went on in that bedroom. **

**I rush through the door drop kicking Iggy, then rushed over to Rouge and tried to shoot her with a tranq., but she wasn't having it. So I decided to send out a thought.**

**Come with me and bring Arai and Iggy and the others wont get hurt. **

_**Haha, you're fucking funny! **_

**I walked over to Iggy grabbed his hair pulled his head back, and put my switchblade to his neck.**

"**When all of this is over I'm going to kill you and have fun doing it, call off your brigade I'll go, but I have to personally knock out Arai myself", She growled at me. **

"**Good my little princess", I want to touch her cheek, bad move, I was pinned to the floor, I felt my body go numb, then black. **

**Rouge's POV:**

**I tied him up and we killed all the erasers. I slapped him a few times. **

"**Wake up bitch", I said. **

"**Unhh", He moaned. **

"**Tell me why did she send you to get us", I slapped him again. **

"**Cause you were supposed to bring down all human kind" He mumbled. **

"**What about Max and Fang?" I growled at him. **

"**They're good as dead", he laughed, it was an evil you all are going to die laugh. **

**I punched him and knocked him out again. **

"**Fuckin A" I said. **

"**Babe…" Iggy started. **

"**I gotta go, and Arai your coming with me" I got up got my coat and went to the door. **

"**Where in the hell are you going?" Max yelled. **

"**Back to where this all started, in Australia", I said. **

"**Without us, your going with out your family" Max stepped in front of the door.**

"**I cant bring you into this" I said. **

"**Rouge what is it, why are we going back to Australia?" Arai asked.**

"**You didn't kill those people, hon" I said swallowing back tears. **

"**How do you know this?" Max asked.**

"**Them, and Omega confirmed my suspicions" I said staring at the near lifeless figure. **

"**How?" They all asked. **

"**They somehow released a self exploding toxin into the air, It was made of an element not approved by scientists yet" I told them. **

"**Ohh, that's good it wasn't me then" Arai smiled. **

"**We gotta go dispose of them and the chemical, but don't know how to destroy it" I admitted in defeat. **

"**That's why you have us" Iggy hugged me. **

"**I can't bring you into our battle, if anything happen to you I'd feel horrible" I told him. **

"**Its not just your battle, Itex is our enemy too, if we could help you destroy them then I leave's us one less place we have to deal with", Max told me. **

"**Emich and Omega what do we do with them" I asked them.**

"**I am very well and able, thank you", Emich came into the room. **

"**We inject salt into Omega's blood and lock him up somewhere until they find him and come try to find us" I thought out loud. **

"**God, I love you brilliant ideas" Iggy picked me up and twirled me around. **

"**Well, thank you", I laughed and kissed him.**

"**Where are we going to put him, and were are we going to get the needle?" Emich said just to ruin our moment. **

"**Local Hospital, or did you forget my power?" I said slyly. **

"**Ohh, yeah sorry", Emich went to go look for food. **

"**I'm going to go with Iggy to the hospital, but food sounds good right now" I went to go search Omega's pockets found a wallet, sure as shit there was a credit card. I searched his mind for the code. It was lame the code was "1098". **

"**Ok, what you guys want to eat?" I asked. **

"**Ohh I want Burger King" some one shouted I think it was Max in my head. **

"**What about Burger King?" I laughed. **

"**Yea" the all cheered. **

"**Emich come with me" I told him. Iggy looked a little disappointed I didn't choose him. **

_**Sorry babe, but I have to discuss things with him.**_

**Ok I understand, but be safe. **

_**I will be I promise. **_

**While we were waiting for our forty whoppers and twenty fries to be made, I decided to talk to Emich. **

"**You know I still love you right?" I started off by saying.**

"**Yeah, me too", he smiled sadly. **

"**I'm sorry, but things just kinda happened while you were away", I started to explain**

"**Listen you don't have to explain yourself to me, I just want to see you happy, and I see that with Iggy so don't worry" He smiled I always loved his smile. **

"**Order 451 is ready" the counter person yelled. **

**We went to go get it. **

"**What are you guys feeding a bunch of animals" She laughed and walked away. **

**Me and Emich looked at eachother and almost broke into hysterics, but we were both thinking "Lady you have no clue".**

**I tried to make it a little less confusing I now realize that some of the things in the first few chap.'s didn't add up, sorry about that.. Review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	12. Rouges dark side

_**AN: I am not a violent person I swear… Ok I cant swear to that, but I guess I have a dominant personality XD.. This chapter has major Fax, Oh yeah!! **_

_**Disclaimer: J.P. give him props, Everyone he is the amazing writer of M.R. (hopefully this help him in his decision to give me title rights to Max Ride)**_

_**Claimer: Everyone of my amazingly awesome characters, the plot, & the toxin.**_

_**Dangerously close to death: **_

**Rouge's POV: **

**In Lord of the rings they said "**_**The closer we are to danger the farther we are from harm"**_**. In our case that was wrong no matter how close we were to danger we were still in danger, and I was the bait. No matter what we did we all knew that one of us was going to die, but wait let me fill you in on what happened during the last few days. **

**A few days ago…:**

**So after we all ate I did go with Iggy to the hospital, lucky for me I was more persuasive than I thought. It did help that the nurse that was working the closets tonight was a good looking black guy who just so happened to be in his late twenties. Also of course that ticked Iggy off something terrible.**

_**Sorry hon it just came to easily,**_** I shrugged. **

"**Why did you need this again?" the nurse asked.**

"**Its my brother, he needs special shots and we ran out of supplies", Lying was also way to easy. **

"**Ok, just sign here" I scribbled then left. **

**We made sure we boiled the water and put the salt in it, then little by little I injected it into Omegas bloodstream. He let out a bloodcurdling cry that scared the shit out of Angel, Arai, and Gazzy. **

"**Nudge, take them into the other room please" I smiled sweetly at her and she obeyed. **

"**You fucking Bitch!" Omega cried. **

**I lowered my tone and icily said "It's a bitch, isn't it when you don't have anyone here to protect you, in all your pain and misery, the sad thing you guys have severely estimated me" I threw we head back and laughed so fiercely that I think I even scared myself. **

**Iggy, Fang, Max, and Emich looked at me with fear in their eyes. **

"**Oh, you know your enjoying this as much as I am" I placed my hand on my hip and stared at Omega now almost becoming a ballon, with hives and rash bumps all down his skin. I bent down and whispered into his ear,**

"**Now everytime you look at yourself you'll think of me, and when you recover I'll be waiting for you". **

**His breathing was shallow. "Come on we have to go and get Toah and Eos now", I went to the other room "It's safe, but were leaving". **

"**B, are we just going to leave him there, to die?" Max asked horror stricken on her face. **

"**Yes, they will be back, soon, he wont die the mixture was mainly water anyhow" I looked at her. **

"**Ok flock U and A now", we flew up into the night sky.**

**Max was flying fast, to the point we almost couldn't keep up. Iggy and the others were keeping away from me, except for Emich. **

"**What the hell was that back there, I never saw you look so evil" he asked.**

"**My flaw, my mind sometimes has better control over me than I do of it" I couldn't face him. **

"**I've noticed" he smiled, but stopped as soon as he saw I wasn't.**

_**I'm going to the compound without you guys, I don't want you to get hurt and I know finally how to do this on my own. **_

**No, Rouge let us come with you we can help.**

_**No, Emich, I am leaving now, I will send for you only if I need you. Tell the others I am resting and will catch up in a few hours, you know where they are.**_

**Before he could send anything more I dropped my speed quickly and hid in the trees while I saw them pass.**__

_**Goodbye, **_**I whispered to the air and started flying west. **

**Max's POV: **

"**Where is she?" I snarled at Emich. It had almost been four hours since she had been gone.**

"**She went back to the hotel to clear the area, and make sure he didn't die", Emich said.**

_**Max he's lying she went to fight without us.**_

"**She did what?! Is she fucking unintelligent or something, cause not even we could take them on and there's six of us" I was furious. **

**Emich glared at Angel. **

"**Don't look at her like that, just because you believe in lies and deceit…" **

"**Why?" I heard Iggy ask. **

"**She didn't want you to get to hurt" Emich whispered, there was hurt in his voice, poor guy.**

"**How many times did we tell her this is not her battle to fight?" I sighed. **

"**She thinks differently than us the only one who can understand that is the ones who have been with her for a long time, like us, you guys on the otherhand just met her and know absolutely nothing about her", Emich was yelling at me, I saw Fang stiffen at my side, and Iggy's nostrils flare. Before I knew it Iggy had Emich pinned on the ground punching him. **

**Fang went to go pull Iggy off "He isn't worth it right now, we have to get the others to save her, now keep your ass in line, and calm the fuck down". **

"**What the h…" Emich stood up. **

"**You have no clue, no fucking clue, what she means to me, I want her back now", Iggy growled at Emich. **

"**Lets go" Emich jumped in to the sky. **

**Iggy was crying. My indestructible Iggy, was crying. I had no clue what she meant to us, to him. Angel was trying to comfort him, so was Gazzy by telling jokes and asking him to remember "The Big One". That brought a small smile to his face, but it didn't help much. **

**We hit Annapolis at about four in the morning. We found a hotel, and asked for three rooms. Suprisingly they had three open all across from eachother. **

"**Max and I will be in one, girls all you in one, Iggy, Gasman in the other. Emich you get to sleep out here in the living room tonight do not disturb us, bed now everybody" Wow Fang spoke he was taking charge I didn't know if I like it. **

**I went to take a shower. Next thing I know the door opened and Fang stepped in. **

"**Get out" I said. **

"**Nope" he finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower. **

"**What do you think you are doing exactly?" I looked up into his black eyes. **

"**Shh" and he kissed me. It wasn't some measly kiss either it was full a blown French and I enjoyed every minute he was wrapped himself to fit perfectly with me body. He had me up against the shower wall his hand in my hair and the other on my butt. He pulled back. **

**I whimpered, all of a sudden he got this evil little grin on his face, and kissed me again.**

"**Are you sere this is what you want?" He whispered in my ear giving me the goosebumps. I nodded. **

**He slowly went in, trying to not make it hurt considering I was a virgin, it still hurt a little bit, but it was mostly pleasurable. He pulled back out, I moaned, then he did it again. He kept kissing me. I kissed back and pulled him to me. We did this for about an hour, till we both got tired. I tried to finish my shower, but I was to tired and week to finish. **

**I got out, dried my hair, and brushed through the tangled mass. I went to go lay down, not even bothering to get dressed. He came and laid next to me. **

"**I'll never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you Max", he kissed my cheek. **

"**I know" I whispered. **

"**I love you", he hugged me close to him. **

"**I love you, too", I turned my face up and kissed him. **

**I looked out the window it was snowing. I hate cold! I groaned and turned over, suddenly startled by Fang being next to me. So last night wasn't a dream, fuck, literally. **

**He smiled "How'd you sleep".**

"**Surprisingly well" I laughed. **

**I got up to check on Emich, aware that I was naked, I quickly grabbed a towel and went into the other room. He was sitting up.**

"**How is she" I asked.**

"**She met an experiment, and learned how to shapeshift one other person" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at the towel. **

"**None of your business" I blushed. **

"**Ok, but we need to move asap I don't know when she'll need me, I mean us" He sputtered. **

"**I advise you to back off, unless you want Iggy to jump your ass again" I laughed and went to go change.**

**Iggy's POV: **

**I hate snow it fogs my senses. Now that I don't have Rouge I'm lost, but I'll manage. When we find her I'm going to kill her for being stupid and going off on her own.**

**Im close to killing Emich too. Angel is telling me everything he's thinking. I never liked someone as much as this before except for maybe Ella. **

**Max's POV: **

**We show up at this little yellow painted house with a teeter totter in the back with a trampoline. Lucky for them. Emich knocked on the door. **

"**Yes" a woman probably late thirties, with brown hair she was about my height opened the door. **

"**Is Michael and Emilia here" Emich asked.**

"**Michael, Emilia, you have friends at the door", she yelled, and walked away. **

**They came down a couple seconds later. Toah was about already 5'10'' with white hair, and sea blue eyes. Eos was different her hair was gray with no pigmented eyes, but could still see, interesting. **

"**Why are you here and who are they?" Toah looked furious. **

"**Rouge, needs yours and our help" Emich growled. **

"**Fine, fair enough, but who are they" he shifted his eyes straight to me, god they felt like they could pierce your soul. **

"**This Is Max(pointed to me), her boyfriend Fang(Fang snarled back at him), Iggy, Rouge's new boyfriend( he scanned Iggy's face and laughed), Nudge.." **

"**Hello" he took her hand and kissed it. **

"**Hi", she giggled. **

"**Angel, Gazzy, and you already know Arai" Emich finished. **

"**Ok, then come in, I see we have a lot to discuss" Toah walked in Nudge first, we followed. Go Nudge, another sucker to a boy's charm, Join the club! **

"**So what happened after we left" Toah asked, we lost Arai, Angel, Gazzy, and Eos as soon as they hit the door they were all in Eos's room. **

**Emich explained the parts he remembered. The I had to fill in how we came in on this, what happened to Emich's memory, what we did to Omega, and where Rouge currently was. **

"**So Itex created a super element that if created in enough mass can wipe out all of the humans Including everything that is subjected to it, correct?" Toah said all in one breath. Great the male version of Nudge with Nudge, what a happy couple.**

"**Yup, that's pretty much it" I said, feeling unimportant in this conversation. **

"**What can you guys do?" Toah asked. **

"**I have super speed, Fang, nothing we know of yet, Nudge is a blabbermouth computer hack, Iggy has enhanced senses, Angel can read minds, and Gazzy, think of the name and hope you'll never find out" I told him.**

**He snickered "Well aint that a bitch". **

"**Their first generation, we are third they got more creative, and got smarter with ours than theirs" Emich said in a matter of factly way. **

"**Bite me, I growled at him. "So are you going to help us or Rouge, I guess I should say"? **

"**Yes, but we can't leave today", Toah said. **

"**Why, she needs or help" Iggy said. **

"**Not currently, she told Emich, she would tell him if she did, and right now apparently she doesn't" Toah said back athoritively. Great, another boss in this flock, including the new one.**

**Iggy got up and left. Fang just sat there shaking his head. Nudge was just staring at him, and I was struck dumb. These kids had a lot of audacity, with uneven tempers, and unfortunately kick ass abilities. I liked them already. **

**Please review I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M&M's still up for grabs.**


	13. Between story

_**AN: This is a between stories story just to get you kind of caught up with our characters, until I think of something new.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**J.P. is still the owner of Max Ride.**

**Claimer: Plot, the new characters in this story, and Rouge and her Gang. **

**Toah's POV:**

**Nudge came over to me. "Uh, hi I'm Nudge, well you knew that, but I was kinda lame back there, but I really like you and I don't know if you like me back, but I just thought I should tell you. I like your power and your wings sound really cool and your little sister is cute I wish I was young again maybe this life would be less confusing with all the emotions of being a teenager".**

"**Hi, Nudge it's ok I like you too don't worry" I smiled at her.**

"**Really?" she asked surprised. **

"**Yeah", I told her.**

"**But your quiet and I'm loud and talk a lot, were totally opposites", she said.**

"**They say opposites attract" I laughed.**

"**Oh, so we are good together, I don't think the rest of the flock likes you very much, Iggy isn't here, Fang is withdrawn but so what else is new, and Max hasn't said anything to you yet". **

"**Its because I'm new and they don't what to think of me quite yet" I explained. **

"**Yeah I guess, so can you show me your power"? She asked. **

"**Sure follow me" I led her to the bathroom.**

**Directors POV:**

"**She did what?!" I yelled looking at the balloon Omega had become. **

"**She directly deposited salt into my blood Mother, I was paralyzed, she knew exactly what to do, and the look in her eyes was of pure malice and hate it even scared the dark one Fang" He explained, fucking idiot scientists don't know how to perfect anything. **

"**Well this might work to our advantage, we can pin her against them or the other way around. Her dark part of her power can take over we just need to release it" I needed to think alone. I needed Advil. **

"**How?" Omega asked.**

"**Mommy needs time to think, alone, go and run along now I'll call you in when I have a plan" I sent him out of the room.**

**Rouge's POV: **

**God the security in this place sucks. I have located every camera and trip wiring in this place. The codes are so frickin simple a nincompoop could figure them out. Infiltrating the School wasn't that hard I picked a scientist that was Tanya's assistant's assistant it was confusing, but the closer I got to the bitch of the director the better. **

"**Sofia, where in the hell have you been?" Tanya approached me. **

"**Sorry your royal highness ( I figured out Sofies thoughts about stuff and tried to copy her feelings), I was smoking, is that against the rules or something" I asked sarcastically.**

"**Your just lucky Ava likes you unless you would've already been gone, now go administer these test on this experiment please" She smiled unpleasantly. **

**I took the folder and tubes and walked to the direction I thought the experiment. I read her file. **

**Experiment # : B0126R457**

**Goes by: Roquel **

**Ability: Invisibility & Light Bending**

**Weeknesses: Dark, Crowded spaces (uh, duh who wouldn't be claustrophobic), was born blind.**

**Wings: Not apparent turns them invisible when we go to check, they seem to be constantly invisible.**

**I unlock the room she was surprisingly not in a cage like the rest of us were. Her hair was like silver threads and her eyes, were unpigmented like Eos's were. **

"**Hello, Sophie what tests did the Director order today?" She asked surprisingly cheerful. **

"**You know just the standard stuff" I said trying to play it cool, I walked over to her. **

**She grabbed my arm. "I know were all the cameras are, don't think about changing your form quite yet", she lowered her voice. **

"**How did you know?" I asked slightly frightened at first. **

"**Sophie is never nice plus your footsteps are all wrong, and you just look different in the light, so who are you" She smiled. **

"**I'm another experiment who escaped a long time ago" I told her.**

"**Then why did you come back?" She asked.**

"**I need to learn what their new form of weaponry is and how their planning to use it, which they already did" I tried to explain. **

"**Oh, yeah, they blamed it on that little kid, Eos I think her name was" She thought out loud.**

"**Yes I know, but it wasn't Eos, I know…" I started to say.**

"**Your that girl Rouge, ooh the Director has it out major for you, she wants to hunt you down, and capture you for what you did to her precious son Omega" She laughed. **

"**Ya, wait how did you hear about that?" I asked.**

"**The scientists that have been taking care of Him, you did a lot of damage, his swelling hasn't even gone down yet, he looks really messed up, oh and he's still in pain, its funny to watch" she seemed enthralled to see him in pain.**

"**Ok, that's good, that's what I was aiming for, but listen I don't want to hurt you so give me some former test readings and I'll come back later", I told her. **

"**K" she gave me some readings and I left.**

**Max's POV:**

"**Emich have you heard anything yet" I asked. **

"**No" he said.**

"**Toah and Nudge out of the bathroom, now" I yelled up the stairs. **

**Nudge came running down the stairs almost crashing to me. "Run away, he's going to kill me" she screamed. **

"**What did you do?" I asked laughing.**

**Toah came down the stairs soaking wet. "Where is she, Oh nudge, sweety where are you". **

**I thought it was funny I had to find some way to distract myself from keeling over and laughing. I heard a scream and ran outside. Emich was lying on the ground unconscious. Eos and Angel were standing over him, sobbing. **

"**Angel" I said running over to my baby.**

"**I didn't do it I tried asking him about Rouge, and he went pale and kinda fell to the ground" she sobbed. **

"**Fang get them inside, now, Iggy come help me" I ordered. **

"**What the hell did is wrong with him? Hailey (Toah & Eos's adopted mother) came out with a horror stricken panicked face. **

**I did the one thing I thought I should do, I looked on the back of his neck. Yep there it was, pitch black lettering: **

**02/15/08**

**That was a week from today. We need to go after Rouge now, I thought.**

"**What is that?" Hailey asked.**

"**What does it look like, it's a date" I said with sarcasm.**

"**For what and why is it on the back of his neck?" god she was so stupid.**

"**He has lead poisoning, can you take care of him for a few days we have to go to our mothers house to get a cure?" I asked weary of trusting her. **

"**Umm, sure, but what about Emilia and Michael? She asked.**

"**They will have to come with us". **

"**What, why?" She asked confused. **

"**We need them because his mom doesn't quite know us yet, but she'll recognize them" I sighed. **

"**Ok, but if anything happens to them, I will never forgive you" Hailey looked at me. **

"**I am a very trustworthy person, Miss Hailey, they have me and they have the others and we all kind of stick together like a flock, literally" I laugh at the little inside joke. **

"**Ok, I'll trust you, but hurry back" She picked up Emich, finding he was actually lighter than he looked, and went inside. **

"**Flock and other group of kids, assemble" I commanded.**

**When they were all in front of me, I told them what was going on with Emich and how we needed to go help Rouge and find a way to cure Emich, surprisingly they all agreed with the plan. We made sure no one was watching and took off. **

**Ok, tell me if you like this story cause seriously I don't even know why im writing it anymore. So please read and review-**

**IlliannaIsis**


	14. Mushy Action

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated don't kill me plz! **_

_**Disc: Read the forth book… kinda glad I don't own M.R. its been taking hard hits**_

_**Claimer: Plot nd new characters… Rogues gang **_

**Max's POV:**

**Wow I never really knew how far away things were till now. I always thought that everything was just a couple of hours away. For me 12 hours was ridiculous, especially when about half of that was over vast blue ocean. I think I finally got sea sick. Lucky Angel spent most of the time in the actual water. I think she met a couple of whales and sea turtles. Fang was silent, as always the only ones who were really talking were Toah and Nudge. Even Rogue wasn't talking, I think she was worried about Emich, and I think Iggy knew that.**

**Yeah Angel and her have stayed in constant contact. Rogue found new friends to help us. She even found another blind experiment. I told Iggy but he didn't seem relieved either. Poor guy. Hey, at least him and his love talk(scowls at Fang). I looked down to see bubbles coming up, naturally assuming Angel is laughing. **

**Iggy's POV:**

**Damn I feel like a jealous jerk. I should be worried about her and I'm jealous. I understand why though, she cares, he was her brother or her first love. She is so much like Max its amazing. I bet her and Emich were just like Max and Fang. I want to be with her again to have her back at my side again.**

**Rogues POV: **

**I need to keep better track of my thoughts. Angel can hear me. They are all relying on me, every mutant in here, Max and her flock, my flock, my brother, it's all up to me and I cant fail them. Roquel is an awesome kid I promised her that when we got out and destroyed this place she could join my flock. I had to do this for her.**

**It's kinda it stressful having the lives of the ones you care about in your hands. You make one mistake and that could be the end.**

_Ahhh… jeez stop stressing your giving me a headache_

**Sorry Angel, I just…**

_Yeah I know, but we'll be there soon_ _Max told me to tell you_

**Ok, thank god, how is Iggy?**

_I don't know he hasn't spoken in like hours_

**Crap, god I got to talk to him, I'm going to try**

_Good luck, I'll let you know when we arrive ok?_

**Kay, thanks Ang**

**Iggy's POV: **

_Iggy, Iggy can you hear me_

**Great now I'm going insane, it's like I want to hear her voice so bad I actually am hearing it.**

_Uhh, Iggy, you are hearing it, its me, Rogue_

**How in the h… wait you just heard all of that huh?**

_Laughs, yep_

**Rogue I'm sorry I understand I know why you feel the way you do for Emich… I just want…**

_To be happy, I am happy, Iggy, with you, Iggy look up_

**What?**

_You're here, I'll see you soon._

"**Hey Max, were here, in Australia aren't we" I said.**

"**Yeah, we are Ig" Max said in aww.**

""**Oh my god can we see the kangaroos, oh go to Sydney's international airport, oh Max can we go to Tasmania and see the little cute Tasmanian devils?" Nudge asked.**

"**Nudge sweetie, maybe it's now a good time to not talk" I heard Toah say.**

"**Oh, right, sorry Max" Nudge almost yelled.**

"**No problem Nudge" Max called back.**

**Angel jumped out of the water. **

"**Max, were here, I told Rogue she said she will meet us on a hotel roof so we have to look for her" Angel said excitedly and fast. **

"**Ok gang, keep your eyes peeled for orange" Max laughed.**

"**No, need she says its Sydney Hotel, by the airport" Angel said.**

"**Ok, look for the airport" Max laughed. **

"**It's just right there" Arai pointed.**

"**Oh and look orange" Toah said, but not with as much enthusiasm as I would have hoped. **

"**Oh, Iggy" Nudge laughed.**

"**Shut up" I was just glad that she was safe.**

**Rogue's POV:**

**It all went as I expected. Toah barely acknowledged my existence, I saw Eos, the little baby I knew all grown up. Arai , my baby embraced me and cried. Max, and the others just stood there and watched.**

"**I already have you set up for two weeks here, with no cost, I convinced him we were part of a girls and boys club and were on a sight seeing field trip" I told Max.**

"**Thanks, but that will be more than enough time to blow up Itex and destroy their new weapon" she said.**

"**Right, but I thought knowing Nudge, she wanted to see the sights" I smiled weakly.**

"**Oh, Max, could we, please, please", Nudge begged.**

"**I'm not making any promises, Nudge" Max sighed.**

"**Ok, Toah lets go look at our rooms" Nudge dragged him along, jumping and landing behind the hotel.**

"**Lets go pick rooms guys" Max and the rest followed Nudge, leaving Iggy behind.**

**I could see confusion, frustration, relief, and pain all washed in his face. If looks could kill, I think his expression would. It must be nice to be blind, but also it must suck not knowing how you look to people.**

"**Iggy" I started.**

"**Don't, don't apologize I understand, I was selfish, I wouldn't have let you gone if you asked" He started to mumble.**

"**I…I don't know how to tell you that… Iggy it pained me to leave you, I know you probably think that I still love Emich, and, and I don't I love you Iggy, more than anything… I feel like I belong with you" I was in tears by this point, I didn't know if he could tell, also it started raining. Good ol' Australia, huh, leave it to them to make this an even more romantic scene. **

**He looked at me, his blue eyes, showed more than I think any other human eye could show, and me, being a hopeless romantic, knew that he felt the same way for me as I did with him. He hugged me close to him, and still crying, he kissed me. I was soaked to the bone, my black camisole drenched sticking to my body, but I wasn't cold. In his arms I was warm.**

"**Rogue, promise me something", he whispered into my hair.**

"**Ok" I said.**

"**Don't you ever leave without telling me again" he said sternly.**

"**Got it" I smiled.**

**He kissed me again. "Not that I'm not a big fan of rain, but maybe we should go in, just so the others don't think there's much going on up here", Iggy laughed lightly.**

**We were just about to jump down, when I heard it.**

_**Tsk, tsk, tsk, Beta I thought I taught you to control your thoughts better.**_

**I froze. **

_**Haha, you thought you were smart enough to escape me didn't you?**_

**Director, nice to hear from you again.**

_**I created you from what I could do, Alpha and Omega, being such screw ups, but you, Eos, Arai, and Toah came out oh so wonderfully.**_

**Ha, if we came out so wonderfully why did you try to blame your mistakes on Arai?  
**

_**To cover our mistakes up, she just seemed like an easy target. Of course you would understand about covering up mistakes.**_

**Leave them out of this, I will go peacefully, but just leave Iggy and the younger ones alone.**

_**I want Max, Fang, and Toah too. Oh and your two youngest ones.**_

**No! Not Arai and Eos.**

_**Look around. **_

**I heard Iggy gasp. They had him covering his mouth. Flyboys on all sides of him, holding his arms and legs. **

"**Let him go!"**

_**Come quietly Beta and he wont be harmed, till then say goodbye.**_

"**No! You leave him be, let him go", I screamed. She was laughing, that bitch was laughing in my head. I couldn't control, it I attacked them. I attacked the one covering Iggys mouth first. They let him go to attack me. **

_**Good night Beta.**_

**I crumpled. The darkness was over powering me now, I fought to stay awake, I could here Iggy's screams, but they were distant now. And then there was nothing. **

**God it was a mushy chapter I know, but yay something happened… finally, and romantic feeling ish now gone… Muahhhahahahahaha im evil.**

**_Illianna **


	15. Suppressed memories

_**A/N: OK this chapter has action, flashbacks,*coughs a lot of coughs coughs* sexual content… young eyes beware oh and surprising twists**_

_**Disclaimer: no I do not own Max Ride**_

_**Claimer: Plot, OC'S, you know the works**_

**Rogues POV:**

**The darkness didn't last long, my memories came flooding back to me. All my suppressed memories. **

"_**Good night All" we were on a cliff. Toah and all the others were asleep leaving me and Emich up, by ourselves.**_

"_**Rogue" Emich looked at me.**_

"_**Hmm" I was staring at the harvest moon.**_

"_**I love you" Emich almost whispered.**_

_**I looked over right as i did, he kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then it became enjoyable. I kissed back our tongues found each other, the next thing I knew he was on top of me. I didn't mind. He his hands slid over my stomach, up towards my bra. He slid his hand carefully under, gently caressing my nipple. I moaned slightly. He smiled, and lifted me up taking off my shirt and bra.**_

"_**Emich" I said.**_

_**He stopped for a minute. "Yes?"**_

"_**Are you sure we want to do this?" I asked.**_

"_**Do you not want cause I can stop, if you want me to?" he looked me in the eyes.**_

"_**No, I don't want you to stop" I whispered.**_

"_**Ok" he kissed me again. **_

_**He kissed me, down my jaw to my neck, I moaned a little, again. He smiled lightly, the n went lower. He gently slid his tongue over my left nipple. I let out a little cry of excitement. He chuckled. He started sucking on it, then he slid his hand down into my sweats. **_

**The memory went on, everything I felt on that night came back to me. Then I remembered the sickness I felt when I woke up that morning. Everyone else was asleep. I quietly snuck out and found a couple of trees by a pond. I threw up over and over again, till there was nothing left in my stomach. I flew back. **

"_**Where in the hell have you been" it was Toah.**_

_**I pointed, "Those trees". **_

"_**You look really bad" He walked over to me, put his hand on my forehead. "Jesus your burning up."**_

"_**Oh, I feel fine" I lied. **_

"_**Bullshit" he walked over to his backpack pulled out some money and a piece of paper. **_

**We went to the store, brb**

"_**Tell me what happened last night" Toah demanded.**_

"_**Uhhm, no, I cant" I said.**_

"_**Oh my god" Toah looked at me horrified. "You didn't."**_

_**I nodded. **_

"_**Damnit how could you guys have been so stupid, not to use protection, we might still be bird people, but we can still reproduce" he yelled at me. We landed behind a minimart. **_

"_**Sorry" was the only thing I could think of to say.**_

_**We went in, straight to the pharmacy isle. There the box was. I hid it in my sweater since it was baggy on me anyway, no one would ever know. We bought a bag of pretzels bread and a big thing of peanut butter and left. **_

"_**I'm going to need some privacy" I told Toah.**_

"_**Tell me when you get back" he flew away.**_

_**I found those trees again. I peed on the stick, and waited. My heart was beating really fast, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, or get caught. Then it appeared, it was I plus. I collapsed, crying. I remember I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew I was in a room.**_

_**I couldn't remember anything; I was in and out of consciousness, I did remember the RN though, she said her name was Anne. For those nine months Anne was my angel, she came and read, served me food, and when the contractions would hit boost the morphine. I felt the child in my stomach, but I couldn't touch it. It was an alien to me. At six months something changed in me. Anne put my hand on my stomach and I felt it. I felt it kick. I smiled. **_

_**Then the day came I remember being in a lot of pain, even the morphine couldn't suppress it. I screamed and Anne ran out of the room. She came back it was white coats, but I didn't care I wanted it out of me.**_

_**I didn't know its gender. I didn't ask if I asked, I would have gotten attached to it, but I didn't want that.**_

_**I was knocked out again. When I woke up it was out. I looked it looked like a girl with brownish red wings. She was beautiful she had dark brown hair, little green eyes, and the cutest little fingers. **_

_**And then like a figment of my imagination, she was gone. I was put in a cage hooked up to IV's and left. **_

**I woke up. I was in a room, much like the one I was in a year or two back. I looked around, yep I was all alone and who knows what they were doing to the others. I felt very sick all of a sudden, but realized I hadn't eaten in days. **

"**Your stats are very low, Beta" it was my angel, Anne.**

"**You" was all I could say, my voice cracked.**

"**No not me, it was the Director" She was looking at my heart rate, and pulse. **

**I tried to grab her, but my hand was pulled back. I yelped in pain and defeat.**

"**Ah, Beta, I thought you were smarter than that " she smiled, almost affectionately.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Bite me".**

**She laughed. "Is that what Omega tried to do?"**

**I smiled evilly. "Nah, he just got what he had coming to him".**

**She laughed again and walked out of the room. **

**Ari came in behind him was a little girl about one or two years old. I looked away. Ari smiled in triumph. He was by my side he clumsily sat in a chair pulled next to my bed. **

"**She is a good little kid, I wonder where she got that from considering her mom never listened" he was speaking almost to no one in particular.**

"**Ari" Jeb walked in.**

"**Father" Ari stood up giving Jeb the chair.**

**Jeb sat the little girl on his lap, next to me. "Nice to see you again Beta."**

"**Bite me" I choked.**

"**Ari, go get her food, and water, she looks famished" Jeb said, and Ari left.**

"**Get, her away from me" I said as sternly as I could.**

"**She doesn't know anything about you Beta, she heard about her "Mommies" favorite kid coming back and wanted to see who it was" Jeb started to play patty cake with her.**

"**Where is Max?" I asked.**

"**They are ok, safe for now till, well till my wife gets a hold of them" he stopped.**

"**Your wife?" I asked.**

"**To you she is known as the director" Ari came back in.**

**I drank the water it looked clear and normal, but then agin I guess they could camouflage anything these days. A lesson, I just now learned.**

"**Ari, I said just water" Jeb almost yelled.**

"**I didn't do anything to it, it was mom", Ari laughed. **

**Jeb walked out of the room with the little girl in his arms. And up popped my little suppressed memory once again.**

_**I woke up, the IV's in my arm, I was in pain and still bleeding. I was able to maybe move my head about a half an inch. In the cage next to me, was Toah.**_

"_**Oh my god Rogue are you ok?'' He sounded worried.**_

"_**Yeah, im fine, just a little tired" I smiled and whispered.**_

"_**Ha, well you want to know the happenings of the last few months" he tried talking to me, but I could barely keep my head up, and I fell unconscious. **_

_**I was shaken awake by an explosion. Emich came into the room angry with sparks coming out from all around him. That was his one weakness his temper. Toah splashed water on him, he stopped sparking just a little bit and worked on melting the titanium bars. They didn't stand a chance between him and Toah, they rusted and broke. I remember, being carried by Toah out and away. **_

_**We were back out and alive for three months, when Toah got tired of the silence and my moping. He pulled me aside. **_

"_**I cant take it anymore Rogue, the silence is deafening and Eos is almost old enough to go to school, we cant do this anymore, I think it'll be better for all of us if the tribe broke up" Toah looked at me sincerely. **_

_**I nodded. "Lets go break the news". **_

"_**Alright tribe all in" I started, they gathered around me. "I and others think it would be a good idea to go our separate ways".**_

"_**What" Arai said in surprise.**_

"_**Toah and Eos will be the first to go, he and I both believe she doesn't need to be raised the same way that we did" Toah mouthed thank you.**_

"_**Ok then who?" Emich asked.**_

_**I sighed, "Arai". **_

"_**No, Rogue, I want to stay with you" she begged.**_

"_**Honey, I'm going to leave too" I was almost in tears. **_

_**Arai was crying. "No". **_

"_**Im going to erase all the locations from each one of your minds, so neither of you guys know where the other lives. Only I will know." **_

"_**But what if we need you, what if I kill some one" Arai sobbed.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but I cant do this anymore were not our tribe anymore" I looked around. Emich was gone. **_

"_**Where in the f-" he came back, with his eyes red.**_

"_**Sorry" was all he said then he fell asleep on the branch above me.**_

"_**Toah any preferences?" I asked after all of the others were asleep, he was on duty and I was supposed to be sleeping so I could relieve him of his duty in four hours.**_

"_**Someplace next to the sea and away from Itex, maybe like Maryland" he thought out loud. **_

"_**Yeah Maryland sounds nice I think it's a good place" I said my eyes glistening with tears.**_

"_**Rogue, go to bed" he said.**_

"_**No im fine I cant sleep anyways, you are relieved of your duty oh kind one" I smiled at him.**_

_**He shook his head, but complied. God it felt good to be the leader sometimes they kept their space and listened.**_

_**I sat crying. In a way I wished that Toah could have been the father of the kid. I would have kept it and not been a dumbass, and hoped that what happened did happen. I felt horrible it was my fault, my tribe was breaking up. I hadn't talked to Emich since I got out of the hospital. I used my mind for that. In a way I was numb, I shivered at the thought. I just did what my birth mother had done to me, abandoned me with a bunch of evil people. I somehow knew though that they would care for that child as they had done for me. No experimentations had to be done on the chilld, she was a product of mutant freaks, she was full mutant. Those eyes though is what got to me, those innocent babies eyes staring at me in trust, the trust I got from my own not mine kids, the trust of a child. I had that trust in my tribe, but I couldn't believe that even when I didn't even touch the thing, or care about it, it still trusted me. And I broke that trust. I cried out in agony. No one heard. My pain was deep and it numbed me, I felt something for a while after that, but then the good bye came and I felt nothing. It made me cold, when I stopped at Hailey's house. I heard her thoughts so lonely and depressed, I actually felt sorry for her and put in false images into her head about Toah and Eos's childhood, making her believe they were hers. I changed their names in the memories to Michael and Emilia. **_

_**It was too easy to toy and tinker with her mind like that. I kissed the**_

_**m both good bye, then we, the remaining three, flew away. Only a few minutes later Hailley came out and called Toah and Eos in for dinner. Arai was crying she had just lost two of her best friends, but I didn't even think about crying, or was in shock to the point of no return. Emich was staring blankly at me.**_

**What the fuck are you staring at?**

_**He looked away quickly. I told Arai were I was taking her. I also told Emich to go find his own home and I would catch up to him. I was still tribal leader to them, so they still complied with my orders. It was long and hard I carried my weight plus Arai's weight most of the way. It was nice being left alone to my thoughts. I welcomed the silence with nothing but what I wanted to hear. I drifted in and out of her mind reading and seeing her dreams. She was a little kid and her hopes that we would stay together were expressed strongly, but then her dream turned into a nightmare, and I replaced her thoughts with happy ones and got out.**_

_**The sun was barely rising when I got to my location I had already planted memories in the family I picked for her. They believed that she was currently in a summer camp and was coming back today. I put her in front of the door, and flew away. It wasn't hard finding Emich I already knew where he wanted to go. I followed him in his mind till I found him outside a little convenience store. We didn't say anything to each other. I searched for desperate people and found a coupe and like it was a routine I did the same thing. Without a look back I flew knowing I was heading North. I didn't know why but I changed and started heading northwest, towards Oregon, I was already past the Rocky Mountains.**_

_**My wings ached but the pain felt so good. It went like this for another two hours. I found my targets and then like the others I began my new life with my old family forgetting everything about my former life, and tried like hell to fit in ony like a normal bird kid could. **_

**A/N: Hah aim evil this should have been the first chapter, I think but anyway tell me if you liked it I need reviews.**


	16. The Puppeteer

_**A/N: So yeah that last chapter totally unexpected right? But me personally I thought it was good. Ok I know I promised some Fax and maybe some Emich Max action but that just doesn't seem to fit into my agenda right now because im kinda making this up as I go. Be forewarned my L button don't work right so there is probably going to be typos, so bare with me….Oh total randomness I currently look like the blonde version of Alice Cullen, yeah ok its awesome… Now to the awesomely random story!**_

_**Disc: J.P. kudos for your Max Ride books bud! Oh and Stephanie Meyers and the cast of Twilight for my new appearance (No I ent a big fan girl, I just know what looks good on me)**_

_**Claim: My total randomness with the plot, my OC's and anything that doesn't have to relate to said book via message b4 this… Right on lets get kicking**_

_**((((((((((((Its like midnight and im tired as hell sowy!))))))))))))**_

**Max's POV:**

**Ok there is a term I want to use and it is as follows "If I could kick my own ass I would" do it right about now. Ok so like its only Me, Toah, Arai, Eos, and Rogue is supposed to be in the building. Ok now I know your number one questions are:**

**Where are the others and why didn't they take them? My answer is…Drum roll please… I have no flipping idea! Plus this little kid with Green eyes has been like staring at me for an hour, AN HOUR! without blinking. It's really starting to freak me out almost as get this, being strapped into a hospital bed. **

**Haha ok so I know its like a big improvement from dog cages, but needles are scary and there is currently one stuck in my freaking arm. God I hope Fang like hurries up, or my other question is why didn't they take Iggy? Anyone know cause if you have a clue I would like to be filled in on our current predicament. I haven't seen anyone since *glares at little kid* she showed up and started staring.**

**Ok I'm going to stay calm like Maximum Ride should do and think what would Max do.**

"**Hi I'm Kari" she smiled at me, creepy.**

"**I'm Max" I said slightly confused.**

"**Oh I know, Ari talks about you all the time, and so does mommy and daddy, daddy says you're his favorite, but he also says that one day I'll grow up better than you and I'll take over your job" she just kept on smiling!**

"**Good for you little kid, as long as I can get out of here im ok" I said.**

"**Nope daddy and mommy are talking about keeping you for a while they said something about how they were planning on turning you into mindless machines, to use for the greater good and im supposed to lead you and stuff" god she was so optimistic.**

"**That's nice, but why you?" I asked confused yet again.**

"**Mommy says I'm not her biological baby, and that im a full mutant and therefore I'm superior to everyone else, including you, but you still could be second in command, considering Jeb likes you a lot too" she just kept on talking.**

"**Wait your full mutant?" I asked interrupting her.**

"**Yep, mommy said that two experiments mated, and then I came about my mommy didn't say who though, she just said it was an experiment who ran away but is back now" she smiled. **

**I was still pondering the thought, when Ari walked in. Of course Jeb couldn't let his little boy just die. I shook my head disgusted. He wouldn't let his son die but his daughter? He would give to experiments, that pissed me off. I guess you really know who your family is at times like these. **

"**Hello sister" He snarled at me.**

"**Save the sweet talk, and lets get this torture over with" I rolled my eyes.**

"**No, that is Kari's job, I'm just here to assist" he smiled at the little girl. Ugh, I guess the sisterly instincts I didn't show really effected him.**

"**And what exactly is her job?" I said.**

"**To turn you into a mindless mutant, but seeing how you're not very smart in the first place, it might not be that big of a change for you," he snickered. **

"**Ari be nice to my second in command" she said sternly.**

"**Sorry" he said still snickering.**

"**Excuse his manners, he seemed to loose them when he came back" she glared.**

"**Yeah, whatever, but why haven't you done anything yet?" I asked.**

"**I am hoping you will be good so I don't have to change you the mean way, cause it hurts you and me" she smiled sadly.**

"**What exactly can you do?" I asked, slightly scared of the answer.**

"**Ari, assist me" she demanded.**

"**What, no, hell no, you aint doing that to me" he looked at her scared.**

"**Fine, pussy, step out of the room" she said.**

"**Thank god im saved" he almost ran out of the room.**

"**Sorry Max, I do like you" she frowned and stepped in front of me.**

**Then, it was like I was trapped in my own body. It was painful, uncomfortable, I could still see through my eyes, but I wasn't controlling my body. I saw Kari, looking slightly bored and pained, barely moving her finger. I looked and saw my arm move, it hurt like it had a bunch of pressure on it. Then my head moved, talk about massive headache. **

**It stopped so suddenly. She collapsed onto the floor. Every experiment had they're flaws, their weaknesses I guess even full hybrids were no exception.**

"**Jeez" Ari came in and scooped her up, and took her out the door. **

_Max?_

_**Rogue?**_

_Thank god your still alive! Do you know about the others?_

_**No, I just know most of my flock is still out there other than me, Fang and Angel.**_

_That was all my fault!_

_**What was?**_

_Kari_

_**How was it your fault?**_

_I'm her real mom_

**I gasped.**_** What how?**_

_She is the reason my flock and I aren't combined as one anymore, I was stupid._

_**How can you be her mom?**_

_She is Mine and Emichs child._

_**Does he know?**_


	17. Im not you

_**A/N: Ok I just realized that last chapter confused ppl… So im replacing it with this one and revising it, a lot… Oh sorry about the updates, they aren't coming as frequently. But I love this chappie! So enjoy**_

**Disc: Max Ride, I would like to say I cant accept the nobel prize for writing it. So therefore I cannot say I wrote it.**

**Claim: Plot, OC's**

**Rogues POV:**

**I looked down.**

_**He doesn't know does he?**_

_No, he doesn't I flew away from him before I showed._

_**How did they get her?**_

_I put her here, I flew her to their facility in California._

_**You willingly gave her them? Were you insane?**_

_You don't know what it was like to have a spawn of a life you didn't want, you have no clue how hard it was too suffer 7 of the nine months, I starved, was sick, freezing cold, and alone!_

_**You didn't have to do it alone**_

_I didn't have Doctor Martinez, or a family like the rest of my tribe, I didn't even have a dog, I wasn't like you Max. I was designed to power over man and be the great soldier to help the director take over that was my task._

_**You can fight it!**_

_We cant all be you Max._

**I sighed fighting back tears. Two doctors came in and looked at my charts checking the monitors. I pretended I was asleep but that didn't save me. One poked me in the ribs. I snapped my eyes open and looked at him.**

"**Touch me again you bastard and see what happens" I growled.**

"**Sorry Princess but the Director wants you in her office now" they undid my straps and shoved me into a dog cage with electric metal bars.**

"**You could have at least got a barbed wire box that was bigger than this" they jammed a shock gun in the cage and put it too my arm electrocuted me. I laughed. "So the real animals come out huh?"**

"**Shut up bitch" they threw threw cage as it crashed into a door.**

**I just kept laughing. I heard a ding and was kicked into a elevator. "So is she still on her high horse or does she prefer to sit on her ass all day away from the things she and Jeb created?"**

**I got pulled out and was punched in the temple. I looked in his eyes.**

_You will release me,__we are normal. Get Maximum, Arai, Toah and Eos, we are not experiments._

**I got hit again in the head it broke my concentration. It was in the jaw. The door opened and I was pushed into a glass room.**

"**Hello Beta" the Director said.**

**Illianna- Yeah its short.**


End file.
